


Take A Break

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Universe, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Overworks Himself, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Disney Movies, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Work, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman's overworked himself again so the family helps him relax.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing should be triggering, just some profanity (swearing) but I think that's it. For once, I didn't make this angst.

Roman groaned, pulling at his hair. He wasn't coming up with any ideas and it was getting on his nerves. His whole job was to be creative, it was stupid if he couldn't do his damn job! 

He opened his eyes and stared down at the blank piece of paper on his desk. If he looked at the floor in a corner, he'd see a lot of crumpled papers and some broken pencils and pens. Nothing he thought of was good. 

Roman opened his computer and logged in, opening a document and letting his fingers hover over the keyboard. 

"Damn this!" Roman shut the computer and pushed his chair away, letting it spin. He continued spinning around, kicking off the floor and he crossed his arms. He made sure not to fall out the chair. 

A knock on his door made Roman sigh and let whoever it was in. Patton walked into the room, frowning. 

"Roman, you've locked yourself in here for hours." 

"I'm trying to come up with something but nothing is working," Roman huffed. 

Patton raised an eyebrow and glanced at the corner filled with paper. "Well... Would you like to watch some Disney movies? We can have a movie night is you want." 

"No, I've got work to do." Roman yelped when his chair abruptly stopped spinning. He had to grab the arms of the chair to keep himself from falling. Roman looked behind him and saw Patton holding onto the back of his chair. 

"Roman, you need to relax."

"But-"

"Do you remember what happened to Hamilton when he didn't listen to Eliza? He made a big mistake."

"I don't have a Maria Reynolds to walk into my life," Roman deadpanned. 

"Maybe not," Patton said, "but you can still hurt yourself in some way. Ro, please?" He added when Roman didn't budge. 

Roman looked at Patton's puppy eyes and cracked. He sighed. "Fine." 

Patton grinned and walked out the room with Roman. He talked about some puppies he saw earlier with Thomas and continued on about his day. Roman payed attention to the whole thing. 

"Do you want to bake with me? I'm making some cookies." 

Roman smiled. "Sure!" 

Patton's grin somehow grew as they walked to the kitchen. They found Logan drinking some tea and reading a book.

"Hiya, Lo." Patton started pulling out some bowls for the cookies. 

"Hello, Patton, Roman." Logan glanced up from his book. 

Roman gave him a small smile. "Do you wanna help us bake? We're having a Disney marathon tonight."

"No thanks. I have to do some work right now anyway." Logan got up. 

"Make sure to take breaks," Patton said over his shoulder. He gave Logan a smile before the Side left for his room. 

"So," Roman helped Patton get some more bowls and spoons, "what kinda cookies are we making?"

Patton knocked on Virgil's door, Logan and Roman already in the living room and setting up for the movies. 

Virgil opened the door, letting his headphones sit around his neck. "What's up, Pat?" 

"We're having a movie marathon if you want to join." 

"What's prompted it? It's not Saturday." 

"Roman needs to relax," Patton said. "He's overworked himself again and can't come up with anything, and it's effecting Thomas. I think we all need to relax tonight but you can stay in here if you want, instead." 

Virgil nodded. "I might join you all later. Thanks for letting me know." 

Patton smiled. "No problem, kiddo!" He said goodbye and went back downstairs, explaining to the other two Virgil might join them later. 

A few movies later, Virgil quietly came downstairs. Patton saw him almost immediately and waved with a smile. Virgil waved back and joined the movie marathon.

Another few hours later, it was 4:30 in the morning and everyone was asleep. 

Roman and Logan were leaning against each other, occasionally shifting and ending up laying down with their feet on Patton's lap.

Patton was using the arm of the couch as a pillow, snoring gently as he drooled. 

Virgil was in a chair, curled up and leaning on the back of it. He shifted sometimes but didn't move into a new position. 

All of their backs were sore in the morning- well, they all slept until the afternoon since Thomas could also sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but I hope it's okay lol


End file.
